


Dinner

by LittleRoses



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, kinda original work
Genre: Cause she helped him when he met Jonah's parents, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Funny, Hannah is freaking out, M/M, Most of her clothes are not fancy, Robyn is helping Hannah make a fancy dinner, Robyn is trying to help Hannah find a decent outfit, this'll be fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: Hannah's dresshttps://www.google.com/search?q=%22Meeting+boyfriend%27s+parents%22+type+of+dress&client=safari&hl=en-us&prmd=insv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjlz-mj-ITiAhXoY98KHZM6Dc4Q_AUoAXoECA0QAQ&biw=1024&bih=672#imgrc=qvYkphfXb1332M





	Dinner

Why John's parents wanted to come to Hannah's apartment for dinner was beyond her knowledge. John tried to convince them otherwise but they didn't budge. John offered to help her prepare but she declined since it was for him.

She however wasn't making dinner for Robyn so she could make him help. He was doing it willingly though.

"Robyn is this dress nice enough?!" Hannah asked from the hallway.

"Hannah you shouldn't go to me for fashion-"

"IS IT NICE ENOUGH?!?!"

"YES!" Robyn's voice cracked slightly as he raised his hands in surrender.

"THANK YOU!" Hannah turned back into her room to change into something that she won't mind cooking in. A plain, grey sweatshirt that and jeans.

"So what do you want to make?" Robyn asked as he flipped through the cook book Hannah bought the day before.

"I don't know- What sounds- Fancy?" Hannah replied, tiredly waving her hand.

"Uh- What about- Prime rib steak topped with a homemade sauce, the recipe is provided." Robyn read slowly.

"That sounds great!" Hannah said, standing up straight "I'll run to the store and grab the ingredients. We can have a baked potato as the side? And- BAGUETTE! Please for a baked potato recipe and email both to me- I'll grab the baguette and ingredients at the store- BYE!" Hannah was out the door before Robyn could say anything else.

~~~

Hannah scrambled through the store with a cart grabbing everything as quickly as she could. She was using the self check out when she realized "DRINKS!" 

So after leaving the store she quickly drove up to the local wine store and basically just chose the fanciest sounding fruity wines. After paying she booked it for her car and was finally able to get back home.

~~~

Hannah kind of just tossed the bags of non fragile things onto the counter and carefully placed the fragile ones. The two friends got out all of the necessary supplies.

With the counter now covered in pots, pans, bowls, ingredients and whatever else you could think of; Robyn and Hannah were thinking about where the heck to start. 

Hannah groaned "We'll never get this done!" 

"No, we can do this." Robyn said in a more soothing tone "We'll start with the steak then we'll do the potatoes. And then as I promised earlier I'll make that chocolate cake I found while browsing social media yesterday."

Hannah smiled tiredly "Thank you."

~~~

And so they cooked.

And they coooked.

And they cooked.

And then they baked.

Overall, this process took two hours because they weren't experienced in making steak.

Hannah glanced over at the clock "OH MY GOD THEY'LL GET HERE IN A HALF HOUR!"

"Go get dressed, I'll set everything up!" Robyn said as he gently shoved his friend towards her room.

Hannah managed to get on her dress and some cute sandals and then out her hair into a braid. When she was finished there was only about 10 minutes left "Thank you for your help Robyn- But you should really leave in case if they get here early!" Hannah gave him a quick hug "I promise I'll thank you somehow!"

"Of course Hannah- I'll talk to you later- Tell me about it when it's over!" and with that Robyn was out the door this time.

Hannah put the last few things away before collapsing on her couch to wait.

 

==========

 

Part two at the dinner? :>

READ THE NOTES.

**Author's Note:**

> Hannah's dress
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=%22Meeting+boyfriend%27s+parents%22+type+of+dress&client=safari&hl=en-us&prmd=insv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjlz-mj-ITiAhXoY98KHZM6Dc4Q_AUoAXoECA0QAQ&biw=1024&bih=672#imgrc=qvYkphfXb1332M


End file.
